Ixia Dellblómar
Head priestess of the Principal God Eiraiha, Queen of the plant mamonme, Keeper of the primordial forest and surrogate aunt of Eiraiha, Ixia Dellblómar is a great power both within the Lands of the Gentle Flame and beyond. While her home life is somewhat enigmatic it is well known that she is wed to a plant and flower loving gentleman. Ixia is said to have been born in the small floreatana Fridflor on the edge of the Demon Kingdoms. After successfully thwarting an attempt by a Luminarian force to infiltrate the Demon Kingdoms, her mother had attempted to find a suitable partner for her. It was not to be however, as none of those before her had interested her. With the derision which those around her had heaped upon her for her perceived fussiness as her driving force, she had decided to begin running in an attempt to see the world and find a mate. With a flurry of kisses, tears and promises of message blooms, Ixia had set out on her journey. It is said that her mother kept a vigil next to her bloom until the blossom finally withered indicating her success at having completed her first running. After extensive runnings, it is said that Ixia happened upon a small cottage at the edge of a neutral territory far to the south east. Here she witnessed a young man who possessed a truly spectacular garden. He had also seemed somewhat naive about his effect on the surrounding mamonme population and what that meant for his continued singlehood. After chasing off her rivals, in particular some wistful mud wasps, a shy mandrake and others, she had performed a running into his garden and successfully convinced him to make her his betrothed. She had also learnt about his sad past concerning a certain bovitauride in the frontier town of Bromeri. In passing she had heard of a town far in the south where a particular Bovitauride priestess named Clover could help strengthen a mamonme's marriage even further and provide a method of preventing the tainting of a partner. She and her husband had thus set off via wagon after she had moved into a comfy flower pot. Upon arrival in Crystal Plinth she had performed as a top student, on par in fact with the legendary Alyssum and after graduating had joined the Temple of Eiraiha in Crystal Plinth, eventually rising to the position of Head Priestess. Later still, in the advent of her climb to the role of Queen of the plant mamonme, she established the Primordial forest, a woodland located within Crystal Plinth providing an area for plant mamonme and other forest dwellers to call home. Interestingly enough she currently shares her husband with a bovitauride who showed up after she had become a queen. Strangely, the bovitauride runs errands and holds a lower position in this marriage. After many consultations it is still unclear why this woman was allowed to join their marriage or why she is treated with condescension by Ixia herself. It is believed she may have been involved with the husband in the past, but as to how is an enigma. Category:Mamonme Characters